guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deldrimor armor
Cleanup (If someone could clean this up and format it properly after I list it here, it would be much appreciated) (Also, I am a ranger, so the equipment may differ) *Aquired from Gobrech Stonefoot **Central Transfer Chamber. *Requires 26,000 Dwarven reputation points to be able to craft. : ((I fixed the information for you and organized it a bit too.))-- King Of Yuri Original information by 76.175.146.10 18:37, 31 *August 2007 (CDT) any pics of the new gear yet?68.142.37.218 19:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Who's the tard who posted the tiny picture of Ele Dwarven armor?Cyruis 01:32, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Is the bandana default for some of the armor?...cause thats stupid.Streetp 11:39, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Negative. Also, the warrior has two dwarven armor sets, not just silver eagle.--Dice 15:33, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Lawl at the warrior and ranger dwarven armor xD 70.180.207.12 15:46, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Reskins? Are all GW:EN armours just poorly done reskins of the older armour? Ebon Vangaurd Male Warrior is a sad joke. It looks like someone has just done a horrible mod of the game. If I wanted to retexture my appearance I would have done so myself. Sad Dissapointment this is. 58.110.140.124 06:57, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Agrred (MiloE3 07:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT)) Most armors in Guild Wars are reskins of another armor. Suck it up and quit bitching. It's the same for Factions, Nightfall, and Prophecies. And not all the EotN armors are reskins, you'd have to be pretty ignorant to think that. Silver Eagle, Ranger Norn, and Dervish Norn(Among some others) are completely unique.--Darksyde Never Again 23:58, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Multiple armor sets I don't think we can have a simple "Dwarven armor" section. As a warrior I'm getting shown the Silver Eagle Set, but also Bandana, Chaos Gloves, Heavy Breastplate, Dragon Gauntlets, Stone Gauntlets, Ironfist Gauntlets, Stalwart Leggings and Sturdy Boots. I don't know they make a second set, or if they're shared with other professions (except for Bandana and Chaos Gloves, which are). Sadie2k 17:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I get Dragon Gauntlets and Stone Gauntlets on a Ranger as well. Enigma 02:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::seems there are armor sets and common armor pieces here. ::Common Pieces: Bandana, Chaos Gauntlets, Dragon Gauntlets, Stone Gauntlets ::The rest is based on profession. (As an assassin i got the above, plus Spiked Guise, Bladed Gloves, Oni Leggings, and Winged Shoes. Which are the only things different from the listing above)--User:Midnight08 02:58, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Also, the "set" doesnt really seem to be a "set" at all, as all the names are different and it doesn't really match itself at all. --User:Midnight08 03:01, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Right, except for the Warrior Silver Eagle armor, none of this "Dwarven armor" is actually a set. I suggest this article be redesigned to show individual armor pieces for each class instead of a "set" for each class. —Dr Ishmael 21:18, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Is there any way people can repost Dwarven armor without displaying the common armor pieces? Just show the full set of the armor - showing common pieces as well gets confusing for people who haven't reached the title track to view it for themselves. --User:LikaiKailla 12:28, 5 September 2007 (EST) Proposed restructuring of article As per comments above regarding the non-"set"-like functionality of the Dwarven/Deldrimor armor, I have created the article User:Dr ishmael/Dwarven armor as a proposed replacement for the current article. —Dr Ishmael 22:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I agree this is a much better way for displaying the armor since there are so many individual pieces. User:LikaiKailla ::I agree too its more organized and helps. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 14:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Can we put up this page instead of the one that's currently live so people can start populating it with pictures and crafting requiremtnts/pricing? User:LikaiKailla ::::I was waiting to see if anyone else had any comments about it, but I guess it's been long enough. —Dr Ishmael 11:13, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Sorry, shouldn't a complete set be the first picture, rather than each part separate? Just miss the helm and gloves out in it? --Nela 02:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, because this armor doesn't make a complete set. (With the exception of Warrior Silver Eagle.) First reason, the pieces for a given class don't have a common name - other sets do, like ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Robes ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Leggings ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Gloves ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Shoes ::::::The Elementalist pieces here are simply: ::::::*Thaumaturgic Robes ::::::*Yeoryios Gloves ::::::*Exquisite Leggings ::::::*Majestic Shoes ::::::No mention of any set name anywhere in there. Second reason, they even look mismatched for a lot of classes. If you think that this is a full armor set with a coherent design among all the pieces, then you're just a little loony. —Dr Ishmael 11:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Good point. That armor is a bit..all over the place =/--74.114.224.156 17:20, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Thank you, thank you, thank you! This covers everything much better than all the Silver Eagle/Dwarven splitting. Now this just needs to be filled, heh.--Cyruis 18:16, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Fair do's, though the monk female looks to share a common theme at least between the chest and legs, same flame motif... guess the next bit is, what do these items go with, assassin chest with imperial briefs *boggles* might need some fancy gallery of suggested armor combinations as to what goes with what --Nela 16:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) the way u guys set this up is lame it was fine before, i mean who cares if they have different names (each peice) they r still a dwarven armor right? and someone needs to fillin the pics, then maybe itll look better Lithos Soldier 17:14, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :*sigh* How many times do I have to explain this? The armor pieces do not say "Dwarven" anywhere in the name, thus "Dwarven Armor" technically ''doesn't exist!. They are 'not' a set, they do ''not'' match, therefore there is '''no reason at all to show them as a set. ::A couple of days ago in Gunnar's Hold, Gaile Gray said that the Dwarven armor is not a set. She said this because some people asked why you cannot display the dwarven armor in the Hall of Monuments — Ankh Mhutin 19:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for all the big text there. That's the last time I say anything about this, I promise. —Dr Ishmael 18:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I'd rather see a whole "set" in place so I know what the pieces look like together. Even if there is no actualy "Dwarven armor" in the game, do people think of it like that? Are people going to look for it under that name? Won't redirects from the individual pieces bringing them here be useful? As of now, I can't really tell what any of the armor sets look like cause I can only see once piece at a time. I'd rather treat this like regular armor and have redirects from the pieces. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:08, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Agree, its such an ugly setup, id much rather see a pic with all the peices on even if the names "dont match", if things dont go together I wont buy them all but will mix and match how I feel. How are people going to realise how the whole set doesnt go together unless its all up there in one pic. (P.S I seriously cba looking at 4 pics for each profession and im sure a lot of people feel that way) ::I'm going to bring this back up because I think its an important issue. I'm well aware that this is not an actual set of armor. That nowhere in game does it say "Dwarven armor" however, it is still referred to and talked about as though it were a complete set. Having the galleries not show it as a complete set at least in some pictures is confusing and makes it hard to look up. If I see a girl wearing all the pieces for the set, its hard for me to tell what the set is if I were interested in seeing it closer here without having at least one good shot of the complete set (front back and profile). I think the best idea would have the piece names refer to a single "Dwarven armor page" which can show each piece and also have a normal style gallery for the entire set. It's more important to provide useful information than to keep things perfectly technical as its not a set. Currently the whole thing is a mess. There's articles for pieces, which don't show for all sides, the Dwarven armor pages show all pieces but just from the front and not as a set and this page and the profession armor pages show it as a set. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Misleading? Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Anet said there would be 40 new armor sets in GW:EN. Other than the obviously disappointing reskins of armor instead of new models, 'Dwarven' Armor isn't actually a set of armor. It's a collection of pieces, and the Hall of Monuments won't even recognize it. In essence, the promise of 4 new armor sets was only fulfilled on the Warrior who has Silver Eagle, even though that also does not count towards your HoM. So what are your opinions on this? Sirocco 10:20, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :wow now that you point that out im a little disappointed with Anet. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 16:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Gaile/Emily/Someone on the official wiki (I can't be arsed to go find it) said that the original concept for Silver Eagle armor was to make it an elite armor set available to all classes. I'm guessing that their PR spiel about "40 new armor sets" was counting the Norn, Asuran, Monument, and Silver Eagle armors, and was spun up long before any of them were fully implemented into the game. ::Gaile/Emily/Whoever then said that they scrapped the Silver Eagle armor concept after only implementing the warrior version, then they decided to keep the warrior sets in the game anyway rather than let the designers' work go to waste. Thus we only have 30 new armor sets that go into the HoM, and the Warrior Silver Eagle set as the odd man out. ::I agree, though: I am quite disappointed that they would plaster their "40 new armor sets" slogan all over their interviews, previews, and press releases, then just leave 1/4 of that out of the final release. Very bad move. —Dr Ishmael 22:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::There is a possibility that that they'll make these parts into a fully fledged armor set someday. The added armors to Prophecies before, why couldn't they just make matching gloves and headgears? — Poki#3 , 03:18, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, they did add armors. 2 Years later.--Cyruis 06:58, 12 September 2007 (CDT) More Armor Details? Would the people who posted pictures of each piece also put the crafting requirements and dye jobs on the accompanying pages? The elementalist one is perfect - can we mimic those pages for all the armor pieces? User:LikaiKailla What a horribly awful idea What's the point of having all these mismatched pieces? I don't get it no matter how much I try. I mean, it would make SOME sense if they had some special properties unavailable on any other armor piece for the profession, which would not stack between the 4 Dwarven pieces (ie can only wear one at a time to get bonus), or some other bizarre property unattainable otherwise, but they don't. So what's with all the special names? They just couldn't decide on which to make the 4th set for each profession? Or did each piece have its own designer who had no idea what the others were doing? RoseOfKali 02:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :And I fully expect them to complete the Silver Eagle sets for the remaining 9 professions, or else I'll take them to court on misleading claims of "40 New Armor Sets." (Nah, too much trouble. ^_^) "#$%#!!" RoseOfKali 02:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well the part about "set" can be stretched pretty far. Remember, a lot of prophecies armor doesn't have headgear, thus eliminating them as a "set". But everyone's been complaining way too much about the armor(I may even make a userbox showing my support for EotN armor) and think about it. How many armor pieces does 40 sets equal out to? 200. If you count the "true sets", that's 150, plus the dwarven pieces, you get uhh...just under 200, the fact that some don't get gloves is kinda stupid and tosses the numbers out. Now count in all the common armor (count it once for each profession) I'm pretty sure our total is now over 200. I can't be bothered to go out and count, but i'll guess at 300(Sure, why not?). So instead of the "promised" 200 pieces, we have roughly 300. Some of which can be gained in somewhat unique ways(Beating the snot out of a viking, for example). I really see no reason to complain. The only thing that bothers me is the Silver Eagle for only Warriors. It's a nice armor, but Anet definitely should've had it or an equivelint for each profession.--Darksyde Never Again 00:06, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::All Prophecies sets are just that, sets. A great multitude of armor sets do not have a matching headgear, and that is reflected in the Monument of Resilience, which only requires the 4 body pieces to display the armor set, even if it does have a matching headgear. And also, with the "piece" count, I think a set is a set, and random pieces have nothing to do with it. Anet did not say "300 new armor pieces" but "40 new armor sets." There's a big difference. Regardless, my main point is not in the piece count or set count, but in how the existing "Dwarven" pieces don't match each other's artwork at all, and some don't even have gloves. THAT is the mess which I call a "horribly awful idea." I mean... WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? O_O RoseOfKali 04:34, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I agree with you on the gloves part, that does suck. But i think it qualifies as a set so long as each piece is from the same crafter. You got a chestpiece, gloves, pants, and shoes. IMO, that'a a set. This is just a new thing...where the set doesn't match up. It's meant to mix and match with other "sets". I'm happy with the armors from EotN, and real sick of people's complaints.--Darksyde Never Again 07:29, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Dwarven Armor Finally Finished I just spent the last few days breaking up the sections on dwarven armour and trying to link them with the single components. For example the Warrior Dwarven armor shown on the Warrior armor page, now links to the Heavy Breastplate, Ironfist Gauntlets, Stalwart Leggings and Sturdy Boots. I've created and edited over a 100 pages to try and get this to look good and work well, so I'd appreciate any comments that may help. For now, a lot of the images are placeholders and don't show the individual pieces very clearly. --Krytan Sentinel 19:56, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :That was a lot of effort. Good job. However, I still think that Warrior Dwarven armor should stay and include links and/or images of all four corresponding pieces, for organization's sake. This is already represented on the Warrior page, just under the crafting info. That is all that's needed, once the images are corrected. Plus the frontal view of all the pieces together (no gloves of any kind, if none are available from this crafter), should also be there, one for each male and female, and that should be the single image on the profession's armor reference page, e.g. on Warrior armor down in the EOTN/Dwarven slot. Things like "Component View" or back/profile are not needed for all the pieces together, just for the individual pieces on that piece's page. All this, of course, is true for all the other professions. The pieces do come from the same crafter, and thus should be organized as such. RoseOfKali 04:48, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think it should still have component view but also have an overlook of the whole armor itself. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:46, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I concur with Hellbringer, I cannot decide if I want to get any of the pieces if I can't see how they fit together, and oh how I do hate mixing and matching. Matrim 22:09, 15 December 2007 (UTC) The Salvage Item? There's a Salvage Item called "Dwarven Armor". I think it'd be good to add a "this article refers to such and such, for the salvage item see whatever article". No disambiguation page needed, as very few will want to see the salvage item compared to this.--Darksyde Never Again 19:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Eh Jeez, can't someone just puit what it all looks like together in here?--19px‎[[User:Spam King|''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 16:35, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :There's 7 seperate pieces of armor. It's not a set, eh --- -- (s)talkpage 16:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::idk. Just put them together and take a screenshot. I just want ele.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 16:40, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::I agree. It looks crappy to not have a complete image of what all the pieces look like together. [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] ::::I know they aren't technically a set, but we realy should have a full outfit picture since most people are going to wear it as a set anyway.--UberNoober 21:04, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I still would like to see them all displayed as a set. Other sets, Elementalist Obsidian Armor, don't have a head piece and its displayed as a set. [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] 14:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Um.... click the links? Some of them (by that I mean most) are just unfortunately severely incomplete... STILL... >_< RoseOfKali 17:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Nice work on the links and yes some are complete. I am really looking at Ele at the moment. [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] :::::::Never mind there is a pic of the male ele full set up now...nice work [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] Added full Dwarven sections to each table. I hope this helps everyone. Too bad many of the images aren't available at all, I tried to fill in what I could. Red links FTW! RoseOfKali 19:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good! Now we just need some people out there to upload photos! [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] Since... They lack of ideas, they could hold an art contest (maybe with IG prizes) for people to design the Silver Eagle sets for the other professions. -- 11:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :And take away from presious development of GW:2? [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] ::It has been said that implementing armor is one of the hardest graphical tasks, so stop hoping, it's not gonna happen. RoseOfKali 17:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Elite? Should the Deldrimor pieces really be considered "elite" armor? While their crafting costs may be similar to that for elite armors: 1) they do not form armor sets, and every other elite armor does (in other words, no other individual pieces are considered elite); 2) they cannot be added to the HoM. It doesn't make sense to me to categorize them with elite armor sets that can be added to the HoM. —Dr Ishmael 03:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Isn't the common headgear also sometimes considered elite? I mean, until the release of EotN, anything that was "expensive" was considered "Elite," and only now, with the Monument of Resilience, we began to question what Elite really is. The only things that Deldrimor armor has going for it as Elite are: 1) It costs as much as any other Elite armor. 2) It's just as hard to get to it in the first place. 3) It's only available in one place at max level. So what that it's not formally a set? The pieces on their own can be "Elite." The only arguments against it are the HoM rejection and the naming/art mismatching. Really, both sides are valid, there is no right or wrong at this time. In the "not elite" case, someone will need to go into the Elite armor article and modify it to simply state "Elite armor = anything that's accepted by the Monument of Resilience," because currently it's not a clear definition. This question is not about deciding whether Deldrimor armor is Elite or not, but about deciding on a solid definition of "Elite" itself. RoseOfKali 04:31, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::''In the older game update notes, elite armor was referred to as "ascended armor", says Elite armor. So elite armor = armor you need to be ascended to get. That includes Deldrimor, obviously, hmmm, maybe it doesn't... --◄mendel► 07:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, you don't need to ascend (beyond ascending down (sp/gr?) a Chasm/Deep Dark Hole/etc.) to get EotN armor. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:45, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd say they are elite in every sense other than not being able to be added to the HoM and most people would probably consider them so Jennalee 08:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Viper, I know you don't technically have to ascend to get it - that's why I wrote "maybe it doesn't". However, completing the Ebon Vanguard, Norn and Asura primary quest lines is required to get to the CTC where you can craft this, so if anything it is harder than ascending (and comes later in the storyline). If you make the "elite" attribute depend on an EotN feature, there wasn't elite armor before EotN, and people who don't have it can't use the definition. If you stay with ANet's original thinking, calling it "ascended" means "hard to get". Lastly, it keeps us consistent with GWW (even though it's called "prestige armor" there). --◄mendel► 09:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: or you could just skip all of eotn and hitch a ride in a group doing DD and get it that way (just had to put that in :P). However, if you really want to do EoTN just for the armour, go ahead, im not here to judge. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 09:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::(edit conflict) And you need r5 of the respective title. I personally use either Prestige armor (when I know the people I'm talking to know what it is... So many people seem to not know O_o" ) or Elite armor. Rarely 15k armor, too. In the end, it's the same. Armor with a cost of >5k per piece. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You still need to grind the rank one way or another Jennalee 09:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeh you still have to grind, but I'd prefer to grind than do EoTN over and over again. Just find yourself a good dungeon with lots of mobs and just clear it over and over again (Snowman cave for instance) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 09:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::re Ipo: the wiki is woefully illogical on these points. :::::::* Central Transfer Chamber says to complete Destruction's Depths - as you write, this is wrong, you just need to party with someone who completes it :::::::* Destruction's Depthssays you can only obtain it "when entering via Central Transfer Chamber", which you can only get to if you complete DD: total logical disconnect -, or you'd enter via the scrying pool, but that would only work if you already have it. :::::::Could someone please adjust these articles so that they reflect the actual state of things? --◄mendel► 10:03, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Done --- -- (s)talkpage 10:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Bah, that should've been my question, yes: "How do we define 'elite' armor?" Looks like you guys worked it out anyway. —Dr Ishmael 14:06, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Dwarven Armor the monster loot Dwarven armor links to this page. So does Talk:Dwarven Armor. Is it ok to have a disambiguation page for Dwarven Armor this page and to Dwarven Armor the monster loot instead of linking here? - Decollete 20:55, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Check your capitalization: Dwarven Armor is the page you're looking for. The "Dwarven armor" redirect needs to be deleted, though, which I'll do right now. —Dr Ishmael 21:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC)